Des espoirs
by Fullcel14
Summary: Après plusieurs années de séparation, la Brigade Fantôme se réunit de nouveau. Tout le monde est là, sauf que cette fois, l'un d'eux a décidé d'apporter un membre de sa famille avec lui, courant le risque de désobéir à une des règles fondamentale de l'Araignée : "La vie privée d'un membre ne peut en aucun cas se mêler à celle de la brigade". Les autres accepteront-il ce changement?


Des espoirs

Chapitre 1 : Retrouvailles particulières

Cela faisait quelques années maintenant que la Brigade Fantôme ne s'était pas réunie au complet. Kuroro avait finalement retrouvé ses pouvoirs comme prévu et avait pu ainsi reprendre la direction de l'araignée, mettant fin au contrat temporaire de Feitan.

Ils étaient ainsi quasiment tous réunis dans leur repère de York Shin City qu'ils affectionnaient tant. De nouvelles enchères étaient organisées, mais cette fois, elles étaient mondiales. La valeur des objets présentés atteindraient des prix vertigineux, la Brigade Fantôme ne pouvait en aucun cas rater une telle occasion.

Les différents membres parlaient activement entre eux de ce qu'ils s'était passé de leur côté ces dernières années (cela devait presque faire quatre ans), quand le dernier membre que tous attendaient arriva.

Feitan entra dans la vaste salle. Tous stoppèrent leur conversation et le regardèrent, ébahis. Car, en effet, il n'était pas venu tout seul : il tenait par la main un très jeune garçon. Mais avant qu'un seul n'ai pu prendre la parole, Feitan avança :

- Je peux tout vous expliquer, si c'est ce que vous voulez savoir, les informa t-il d'un air détaché, presque ennuyé, en se dirigeant vers eux.

- Qui est ce gosse, Feitan ?

- Mon fils, dit-il avec un naturel déconcertant.

Ils le regardèrent avec des yeux ronds.

- T-Ton fils...? Fini par articuler Phinks après quelques secondes de silence.

Leur regard se porta sur le nouveau venu, accroché la main de Feitan, qui les regardaient d'un air mi-froid, mi-apeuré. Feitan le prit dans ses bras – toujours avec le plus grand naturel – et le hissa contre son buste. Le petit garçon semblait en effet exténué. La route pour venir jusqu'ici avait du être longue. Le plus âgé des deux concentra son attention sur le groupe.

- Ne soyez pas si surpris... Je suis sûr que vous aussi vous avez une vie en dehors de la Brigade. Bref, pour faire court, sa mère s'est fait enlevée il y environ huit mois et quand j'ai reçu la convocation, je ne pouvait pas laisser Tian seul. Cela vous convient-il comme explication ?

Tous regardèrent Feitan et Tian. C'est vrai qu'il était difficile de contester leur lien de parenté. Tian avait tout de son père : les yeux, que ce soit le regard ou la couleur, les cheveux (bien qu'ils soient un peu plus courts) et sa taille. Certains membres se surprirent à penser qu'ils étaient adorables tous les deux. Mais restait un problème.

- Tu ne penses pas qu'il est dangereux d'apporter un enfant ici ? Demanda Sharnalk.

Feitan soupira.

- Premièrement, comme je l'ai déjà dit, je n'ai pas eu le choix. Et deuxièmement, pensez bien que si j'estimais que cette rencontre représentait un danger pour lui, je ne serai moi-même pas venu. Et puis, ce n'est pas pour une longue période. Le temps de _la_ retrouver et l'affaire sera finie.

Était-il devenu inconscient ? Bien sûr que c'était dangereux ! Ils allaient croiser beaucoup d'opposants, et un enfant n'a rien à faire sur un champ de bataille ! Avait-il seulement pensé à cela ? Nobunaga prit la parole :

- Attendez, vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous lui demandez ? De savoir si c'est dangereux ou pas pour un môme, on s'en moque ! Non, le plus grave, c'est que Feitan enfreint une des règles de la Brigade. On avait dit de ne jamais mêler notre vie privée avec celle de l'Araignée !

- Si tu as un problème, on peut aller le régler si tu veux, rétorqua le concerné avec mépris.

- Mes amis, commença Kuroro.

Tous s'arrêtèrent de parler et se tournèrent vers lui.

- Nous venons juste de nous retrouver, nous n'allons pas déjà commencer à nous chamailler. Nobunaga a raison : les règles sont strictes, ils ne faut pas mêler nos deux vies, si on en a plusieurs, entre elles. Cependant, Feitan a précisé qu'il n'en avait pas pour très longtemps. (Il se tourna vers le brun). Je t'autorise à le garder avec toi pour un temps, comme tu l'as dit.

Feitan acquiesça en garda l'air froid et dur qui le caractérisait. Apparemment, il n'avait pas l'attention de se séparer de son fils.

Le jour commençait à se coucher. Les dernier rayons du soleil pénétraient faiblement à travers les carreaux poussiéreux et fissurés de la grande salle. Le programme de la prochaine semaine allait être chargé. Kuroro enchaîna sur le pourquoi de leur réunion. Il fut bref : les enchères commençaient le lendemain et se déroulaient à différents endroits de la ville. Il suffirait qu'ils s'y introduisent comme ils en avaient l'habitude, dérober les objets, et revenir au repaire avec. Un travail rapide en soi, mais qu'il allait demander de la précision et une synchronisation parfaite. Il demanda l'aide de Sharnalk pour ces quelques détails ainsi que pour la formation et la supervision des groupes.

Pendant toutes ses explications, Feitan avait déposé son fils – qui s'était endormi – dans un coin où il pourrait être tranquille mais où son père pourrait toujours garder un œil sur lui.

Aucuns des membres ne s'était attendu à un tel élan de paternité provenant du jeune asiatique. Lui qui était toujours froid avec tout le monde et un peu renfermé, avait réussi à fonder une famille ! (Et il était bien le seul!). Une belle ironie du sort.

La discussion finie, les différents membres reparlèrent un peu entre eux. L'histoire de Feitan en intéressait plus d'un, mais ce dernier n'acceptait que de révéler de petits détails. C'est ainsi que Phinks, Sharnalk et Shizuku purent apprendre que Tian avait 3 ans déjà, et que la mère du garçon, qui était aussi la fiancée de Feitan soit dit en passant, avait disparu depuis 8 mois et était retenue prisonnière quelque part à York Shin. Feitan ne savait pas où, mais quelque chose lui disait qu'il n'allait pas tarder à le savoir...

Il laissa ses camarades sur cette note de mystère et ils parlèrent d'autre chose jusqu'à assez tard, puis finirent par aller se coucher.

o.O.o

Son père l'avait reprit dans ses bras, il l'avait senti. Peut-être que lui aussi avait décidé d'aller se coucher. En fait, il s'en fichait ; être avec son père était la seule chose qu'il désirait en ce moment, qu'importe ce qu'il fasse. Il avait accepté de l'emmener sur son lieu de travail à la condition qu'il se comporte bien. De toute façon, Tian n'avait jamais été un enfant perturbateur. Bien au contraire, il était très calme et posé. Il n'aimait pas attirer l'attention des autres sur lui, il trouvait ça inutile.

Depuis que sa mère avait disparu, son père était beaucoup plus proche de lui, beaucoup plus affectif aussi. Comme s'il voulait combler le vide laissé par la disparition de sa mère. Elle lui manquait terriblement. Il essayait de ne pas le montrer, pour ne pas causer de soucis à son père, pour ne pas qu'il s'inquiète pour lui, mais apparemment il l'avait remarqué. C'est sûrement ce qui expliquait cet élan d'affection. Il aimait beaucoup son père et cet amour semblait sincèrement réciproque.

Soudain, des chuchotements virent attirer son attention. Il ouvrit les yeux. La nuit était déjà à un stade avancé, et tout le monde semblait dormir. Après s'être assuré que son père dormait, Tian se leva et se dirigea vers l'origine des voix.

Les grand mur de la salle présentait une ouverture de plusieurs mètres de large et de haut, comme une entrée. Dans cet encadrement se dessinait cinq silhouettes d'hommes. Il se rapprocha d'eux. L'un d'eux le remarqua et bientôt, tous furent tournés vers lui.

- Eh petit ! Approche ! Chuchota-t-il.

Tian ne dit et s'approcha plus d'eux. Étrangement, les hommes ne pouvaient pas approcher, comme s'ils étaient bloqués par une espèce de barrière.

- Oui, c'est ça plus près, dit l'homme en tendant la main vers l'enfant.

Tian, à son tour, tendit la main en direction de l'homme. Sa main s'avançait au ralentit. Mais, au moment de l'impact, Tian disparu. Il réapparut quelques mètres plus loin dans les bras de son père. Ce dernier bascula le petit garçon sur un seul bras pour pouvoir dégainer son sabre.

- Ah ! Ragea l'autre homme. On l'avait presque ! Occupez-vous de lui les gras !

Feitan eu juste le temps de murmurer à son fils : « Accroche-toi. » , il fit apparaître son sabre et se lança vers les autres hommes. Tian s'agrippa autour du coup de son père aussi fort qu'il le pu.

Le combat se passa très vite. Après avoir embroché un des hommes en plein cœur, il en tua un deuxième en enfonçant sa lame dans son œil. Un troisième voulu lui assener un coup de couteau. Il esquiva, et lui trancha la gorge. Presque au même instant, un quatrième essaya de l'attaquer par derrière. Tian le voyait mais pas son père. Il cru mourir à cet instant. Mais ses pensées ne durèrent qu'une demi-seconde car Feitan, sans même se retourner, fendit l'air avec son sabre et fit une plaie béante dans l'estomac de l'individu. Il eut juste le temps de rendre son dernier souffle avant que toutes ses tripes ne se déversent sur le sol. Tian n'était pas choqué. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il voyait son père tuer.

Feitan s'approcha du dernier homme qu'il restait. Apparemment, c'était lui le chef du petit groupe. Il lui coupa les tendons derrière les genoux. L'homme, qui n'avait pas eu le temps de riposter, s'affaissa lourdement sur le sol. Une fois à son niveau, Feitan lui dit :

- Je sais pourquoi vous êtes là. Mais cette fois, vous ne prendrez personne. En revanche, tu vas me dire où vous _la_ retenez.

- Tu crois vraiment que je vais parler ?

- C'est toi qui vois : la vie ou la mort.

La mort ne m'effraye pas.

- Très bien, on va voir ça. Tian, ferme les yeux.

L'enfant s'exécuta. Il savait que quand son père disait ça, la scène promettait d'être particulièrement sanglante. Rien à côté de quelques tripes...

Son père commença son interrogatoire. Tian ne voyait pas mais il entendait très bien. Pendant les quatre ou cinq questions où l'homme ne voulait pas répondre, des bruits de chair mélangés à des cris parvinrent aux oreilles du petit garçon. Puis l'homme se décida à avouer. Sa mère se trouvait dans un bâtiment qui se situait aux bordures de la ville. Il expliqua à son père où exactement.

Feitan autorisa son fils à se retourner.

- Vas-y, tu peux le faire si tu veux, lui dit-il.

Tian tendit sa main vers la joue ensanglantée de l'homme et la posa délicatement dessus. Au début l'homme ne comprenait pas. Puis, les yeux de Tian prirent une couleur orangée éclatante. Puis, petit à petit, l'homme vieilli, vieilli encore. Sa peau s'assécha, et se creusa de rides profondes, marquant de plus en plus la forme de son crâne. Ses yeux devinrent secs et se réduisirent en deux petites boules atrophiées. Puis, sa peau se craquela jusqu'à tomber en poussière.

Les yeux de Tian reprirent leur couleur noire de d'habitude et il se retourna vers son père comme si de rien n'était. Ce dernier ce releva et s'éloigna du corps, ou du moins ce qu'il en restait.

- Tian... Il ne faut jamais aller vers des gens que tu ne connais pas. Surtout s'ils te veulent du mal. Ceux-ci voulaient ta mort. Tu imagines ce qui ce serait passé s'ils t'avaient tué ?

Tian baissa la tête et murmura un « Je suis désolé ». Feitan le regarda pendant quelques secondes encore et lui dit :

- Mais tu es encore là, non ? Tu t'es bien défendu, c'est bien. Maintenant, il faut dormir.

Tian approuva d'un signe de la tête. Cette mini expédition nocturne l'avait épuisé. En plus, il avait dû user de son énergie pour tuer cet homme. Il se blotti de nouveau contre son père et cala sa tête dans son cou.

Les autres membres de la brigade arrivèrent bientôt, demandant ce qui s'était passé. Feitan leur expliqua que ces mecs faisaient partis de ceux qui avaient enlevé sa fiancée et qu'ils étaient revenus dans le but d'enlever Tian cette fois. Pourquoi faisaient-il ça ? Tout simplement pour voler leur pouvoirs. À ces mots, les autres membres de la Brigades ne comprirent pas pourquoi il avait avait inclus son fils. Feitan regarda ce dernier et sourit en coin (mais bien sûr, personne ne remarqua ce détail).

- On va dire que Tian est le...« résulta d'une expérience », dit-il tout en mimant les guillemets avec sa main libre. Je ne peux pas vous en dire plus.

- Et si ces types reviennent ? Demanda Phinks.

- Ils peuvent tous venir, je les attends. Mais aucun ne repartira vivant...et encore moins avec Tian.

Et, tout en disant cela, sans s'en rendre compte, il serra un peu plus son fils dans ses bras. Personne ne touchera à un seul de ses cheveux. Ça, les autres le comprirent très clairement. L'instinct paternel de Feitan prenait le dessus. Ils étaient persuadés que si l'un d'eux essayait d'approcher Tian, Feitan le tuerait sans même réfléchir.

Ils finirent sur cette note un peu tendue, et retournèrent se coucher. Demain serait une journée chargée.

* * *

Me revoilà ! Je poste ce petit commentaire assez tard par rapport à la sortie de cette nouvelle fic, mais il faut dire qu'en ce moment, c'est un petit peu compliqué avec le bac qui se rapproche à grands pas et...ooups je m'égare !

Bon, pour ceux qui aurait déjà lu ce chapitre, vous avez peut-être remarqué que j'ai changé le nom du fils de Feitan. Akira ne sonnant pas très "chinois", j'ai opté pour un autre. Merci aux personnes qui l'ont souligné dans les coms, il est vrai que j'étais assez perplexe quand au choix du nom (que j'ai eut horriblement du mal à trouver les 2 fois!) et j'attendais vos impressions.

Je ne sais pas quand je posterai la suite...peut-être pas avant les grandes vacances (oui, moi aussi ça me désespère). Je ne sais pas. Si ça peut vous rassurer, le scénario de l'histoire est quasiment fini ! Il ne manque plus que la partie du prochain chapitre et tout sera ok ! J'ai hâte d'écrire tout ça et de vous le faire partager !

J'espère d'ailleurs que cette histoire vous plaît ! J'espère que la suite vous émouvra au point de vous faire pleurOUPS! ma langue a fourché !

Bref, je vous remercie tous de continuer à lire mes fics, et aussi à les "reviewer", et je vous dis : "Au prochain chapitre !"


End file.
